


A Calculated Risk

by dbshawn



Series: AELDWS 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur can't resist the charms of a stranger.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Perfect Strangers
> 
> Genre: Horror
> 
> Word Count: 250 Words
> 
> I want to shoutout the amazing [ soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/dreamhusbands) for being my week 2 beta. They brought a meticulous mind to my piece and I am grateful!

The crackling bolt of Tesla’s alternating current immediately captured Arthur Grant’s attention.

He and his date, Gregory Eames, strolled through the 1851 London Exhibition, examining innovations of science and industry with curiosity.

Eames was a broad man.

“Recently back from the States,” Arthur’s sister had explained.

He had coarse hands and a crooked smile; one gold incisor gleamed from his top row of teeth.

Later at dinner, Arthur the actuary, was thrilled to talk politics and culture with someone maintaining similar tastes. Eames described his love for acquiring treasure and how America held it in droves.

Over dessert, Eames set his charged gaze upon Arthur, who naturally accepted the man’s invitation to his townhome.

There they sipped brandy, until Eames caught Arthur’s mouth in a wet, greedy kiss.

Upstairs, taut as a violin string, Arthur let Eames lay him bare. Their congress, at first sensuous, swelled into a storm. Eames pounded Arthur into the mattress forcing Arthur to groan a necessary release.

Afterwards, awakened by thunder, Arthur crept downstairs to use the lavatory.

Perceiving the grand home unstaffed, he entered the study and perused the bookshelves. When he pulled down _The American Native_ , a single piece of paper fell onto the carpet.

In bold font, it read:

**Missing Person: Mr. Gregory Eames**

**Last Seen: Sunday, May 28, 1848**

**Boarding the HMS Aurora for New York City, USA**

**Six feet, four inches tall, slender build, one gold tooth on upper incisor**

His heart beat wildly as heavy footsteps hit the stairs.


End file.
